Suum Cuique
by peppymint
Summary: Post WWII. Prussia lives.


_Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_I first heard of Hetalia through a crossover fic and decided to watch it because I was confused._

_Since then Prussia has quickly become my favorite character. He is just so, so_

_Indomitable, yeah that's the word. And I like that in a person._

**Suum Cuique **

His form cloaked in shadows, the ex-nation watched the Allies exit the building. Crimson eyes burning with a inner fire as a silent snarl spread over his lips. Oh sure, none of them were actively celebrating, but precious few of them showed any remorse for their actions.

Although, the pale figure paused thoughtfully, focusing on one dark haired figure. Austria did look a tad more reserved than usual. But that could just be due to the other's own near death experience. This war had almost been the end of his old enemy. The only reason it hadn't been was that the Allies had chosen to see him as a victim.

His gaze moved to Britain and America, hands clenching as he imagined them around their throats. He was tempted, so tempted to go down there and give them what they deserved, but he wouldn't. They all believed him dead, and for the moment he had no intention of correcting their misconceptions. Seriously though, did they honestly think that a few signatures on a piece of paper would be enough to destroy the mighty Prussia?

Well, obviously they did. Most of them had been eager to do it. He was too violent they said. Too quick to strike, too slow to mercy. Well that the silver haired personification couldn't deny; of course he was always ready to fight. How could he not be with a mighty empire on either side? There had been countries in his position had hadn't lasted a decade, much less the centuries he had seen rise and fall.

As for his mercy, well why didn't they ask Holy Roman Emp . . ., sorry Germany about that. Not that he had ever told them about how he had rescued the young nation from the battlefield, giving him and new name and a new purpose. Honestly, at least one of them should have realized without him saying anything. They hadn't though.

Or France. He had held the blond in his power not a year past. Hell, most of the older nations had been on the receiving end of his blade at least once. He could have destroyed them if he wished, but he hadn't. Something he was regretting right about now.

Prussia was not the eldest among the nations, not by a long shot. But he did know something none of his fellows had figured out concerned as they were over land and borders. Before he had become a country, he had been a Holy Order. More than that, an ideal. He was still an ideal.

_Suum cuique, _to each his own. The kingdom of Prussia may have been gone, but the personification could still feel his people. Millions of them, all over the world, all of whom danced to the beat of their very own drum.

The knight stifled a laugh as he reached up to finger his iron cross. He knew what he was, and as long as he held onto that knowledge, Prussia would never fade. He was just that awesome. Someday maybe, one of the others would figure that out. Personally, he was looking forward to it, if only to see the look on their faces.

Yes, he was reduced, a mere fraction of what he had once been. But he lived, and where there is life, there is hope. Prussia had been born for conflict, and that didn't just mean aimlessly charging things with a sword. He could be patient.

The world was always turning after all. All he needed was an opportunity. The chance to whisper something in the right ear. One day, his time would come, and Prussia would rise again, even greater than before.

And they, they would pay.

_Finis_

_Hope you enjoyed my first, and probably only Hetalia story_

_The idea hit me yesterday and I just had to write it down_

_Of course, I may change my mind about it being the only_

_But I need your help. So please, hit that button in the middle of the screen_

_Getting into a new fandom is always tricky. The response to my first Good Omens fic was awful_

_And I have never written in that area again. Hopefully the same will not happen here._


End file.
